Remembering the Past, Facing the Future
by StRwBrRySpIcE
Summary: Lily and James used to be best friends when they were little but then their families moved apart. 10 year later, at the age of 15, they may re-unite, but can things ever be like they used to??
1. Default Chapter

****

Remembering the Past and Facing the Future

Disclaimer: I own people you don't recognize...and that's it...Maybe the plot.. but people have done things like this before....so um yeah...

Summary: Lily and James used to be best friends when they were little but then their families moved apart. 10 year later, at the age of 15, they may re-unite, but can things ever be like they used to??

A/N: I'm on a roll writing now and I've had tons of ideas for like ever...so I'm writing them!! But School starts tomorrow... :( so I won't be updating a lot...

Five year old Lily Evans ran around her backyard into the Potters backyard. Her red hair was swishing behind her and her green eyes were sparkling with laughter. Even being five years old, you could tell she would be beautiful. 

Behind her, James Potter chased her. The two were best friends and were inseparable, even at such a young age. James had very untidy jet black hair and deep blue eyes. He also, wasn't bad looking. James quickly caught up to the young Lily.

"Tag! Your it!!" he said

Lily put her hands on her hips like her mother always did. 

"No Fair Jamie!! You run to fast!"

"Nu-uh!! You run to slow Lele" 

"Fine" she reached over and touched his should "Now your it"

"No Fair! You tricked me!"

"It is so fair!"

He narrowed his eyes at her and she did the same back. Then she tore off running and James behind her. 

Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Potter stood looking out the Evans' kitchen window at the two kids. Their fathers were sitting at the table. 

"Oh! It's just terrible that we have to take them apart! Lily will be devastated."

"Yes, and so will James. But we have to move to London to take care of my aunt"

"Yes, I know."

The Evans and the Potters were best friends. You couldn't tear them apart, and now, the Potters' were moving. But not to take care of family. For other reasons. They were witches and wizards. They were in hiding but now, they were moving back home. Unfortunately, they didn't want to go but they had to.

They had to lie, they couldn't say the truth. Mrs. Potter hated lying to her best friend but it had to be done. They thought about writing but they had all decided it would be to hard with them moving to another continent, away from America. Everything was done, now all that was left was telling the children. 

The two young mothers looked out the window again. Now the two kids were laying on the ground talking. And pointing up at the sky. They both let out a sigh and called out the window for them to come it. 

They marched happily into the kitchen, holding hands. 

"What?? Why'd we have come in??" asked Lily

The two five-year-olds looked at each other. Something was wrong, and they knew it. They plopped down on the kitchen floor still holding hands.

"Uhhh.."

"Ummm"

"You see..."

"We have to..."

"Move"

The two children tilted their heads. They didn't understand. 

"Huh?" asked James

"Ok, You see, the Potters have to move, James too"

"Where?"

"Away. Someplace far away."

"You mean..." started Lily

"We Have Leave?" 

"Yes"

A tear rolled down Lily's cheek and one down James. They hugged each other and wouldn't let go. 

"Come on James, we're going now"

"No!! I don't want to!!" Both children were crying now and holding on to each other. 

A few hours later the two finally separated. The four adults figured this would happen and so, told them a few hours before having to go. The two gave each other one last hug.

"Bye bye Jamie"

"Bye Lele"

The Potters' walked out the front door and Lily ran to the window and waved as they drove down the road. James looked out the back window of the car and waved. The car quickly disappeared and Lily ran over to her mother and crawled on her lap and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: First Chapter!!!

A/N: Thanks soooooooo much for the reviews!! I have 3 other stories too.. if you want to read them...and I'm going to be posting another one...anyways...here's the second chapter....

10 Years Later

__

The two gave each other one last hug.

"Bye bye Jamie"

"Bye Lele"

Lily woke quickly and sat up fast. James!! she thought. That was his name. Thank God she'd finally thought of it. She had a dream with that little boy in it every night and she couldn't for the life of her remember her name. Now she remembered. Buy why now?

Lily could remember losing a great friend many years ago. She couldn't remember his name for the life of her though. Now everything had come back. With that one little dream. 

She glanced at the clock, 9:00. She quickly got up and showered. Lily *had* grown up to be beautiful. Her hair, still red, was down to the middle of her back and slightly curling. She still had the same bright emerald green eyes. Lily was also a witch, she attended Salem Academy. She would be entering her fifth year, if not for the fact that she wouldn't be going there anymore.

The Evans' were now moving to London, Lily's dad had just died and financially they had to move. Everything was packed and now Lily was sitting in a window seat staring outside. That house, the one next to hers, it had been James'. Of course, Mrs. Evans knew that the Potters had also moved to London although Lily had never knew this and Mrs. Evans didn't want to say anything. She didn't even know if they still lived there. It *had* been 10 years ago. 

Lily would know be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Lily had had a good life so far, she had great friend and even a few boyfriends. She was top in her classes but now she was losing all that. 

"Lily!! Come on!! We're leaving!!" yelled her mom

"K! I'm comin'" A single tear fell down her cheek, she'd grown up there, and now she wouldn't ever see the place again. She stood up, grabbed her blue sweatshirt and walked to the front door. She walked out and turned off the light and closed the door. Slowly, she let go of the doorknob and walked down the front steps. 

The trip to London was very long and also very boring. Their new house looked surprisingly like their other one in America. Lily even had a window seat in the living room. After a few days the house was decorated like the old one and Lily wasn't as homesick. 

Lily wished she had a friend to comfort her, she hadn't seen any of them all summer, except for the letters. They all said they'd miss her and stuff, but it wasn't the same. She even missed James Potter more then usual. She could still remember one time when Lily had fallen and cut her knee and James had been there for her. 

~*~*~*_Flashback~*~*~*_

__

"You can't catch me" said a young Lily as she ran across the cement driveway away from James.

"Can too" he said back. He started running faster and so did she. Suddenly she fell and cut her knee. It was a deep cut and hurt more then anything. She had blood going down her leg and it was staining her ripped jeans. 

James came running over. He had been yelling "Lele!! Lele!! Are you ok???" He saw her cut knee and hugged her. 

"Don't worry Lele! It'll go away!! See?" He showed her his elbow were there was a cut on it. "Remember when I fell and got this?? You said "it's ok! it'll be ok" and now it see it?

He kissed her knew and said "See! It already looks better." She smiled at him and he smiled back at her and that was that. It didn't hurt much anymore.

~*~*~* End of Flashback~*~*~*

Lily looked at that same knee. Yup, there it was. That scar. It *had* gone away but it left a mark. Maybe it was for a reason. So she wouldn't ever forget the boy who lived next door. Every time she looked at it she remembered him. Hmmm... I wonder if James has a scar on his elbow

Many miles away James walked beside his best friends. They were talking about what not and everything else you could thing off. Then they walked by a flower bed. There was one flower that stuck out. It was a Lily. 

"LILY!!" James said

"What??" asked his best friend Sirius

"Nothing...Nothing at all" he mumbled. He'd finally remembered her. The girl that lived next door to him so many years ago. He always remembered her, just not her name. He often wondered if she remembered him. He hadn't heard from her for 10 years. Of course he hadn't...he was a wizard. And he had a good life.

Girls loved him at school. His hair was still as untidy as it had been the day he moved. But you could get lost in his eyes. Most girls melted when he smiled at them. 

He had great friends. The three best friends in the world. (A/N: One's not so great...grrrrr Kill Peter.. ok...On with the story) But still, he missed her. He could remember he laugh too. It was a great laugh. 

And not that his new friends weren't there for him, but it wasn't like when he had Lily around. Sure, he was five, but *still*. He could remember when he had fallen and cut his elbow and Lily hugged him and said "It's ok. It'll be ok"

Just a few days after that she had fallen and he said something close to the same thing and kissed her knee. He *had* gotten a scar from his fall and it reminded him of her all the time. Of her smile when he made her fell better. It made *him* smile just thinking about it. 

"James??? Earth to James????"

He snapped out of memory lane. "What?"

"Nothing" smirked Remus "nothing at all."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Prev. Chapters

A/N: Sooooo Sooooo Soooooo sorry about the wait. Here's a little...it's really short though. I'm sorry about that!

Ok, so maybe Lily couldn't remember EVERYTHING about James. She couldn't remember his last name. She couldn't remember what he looked like after she woke up from her dreams. It was like he disappeared after the dreams. Except for now, now she knew his name. Sure, she *could* ask her mom but it didn't feel right. It felt like something no one could help her with....except for maybe one person, some 15-year-old boy named James Potter, that is.

A few weeks after she moved, she was feeling more at home. She even has another window seat!! Of course, he sister who wasn't nearly as pretty as Lily, took the seat most of the time. And only because Lily liked it so much. Anyways, today was the day Lily was going to Diagon Alley to get her supplies. She thought about wearing robes, but ehhh... that was boring. So instead, she threw on a pair of flare hip huger jeans and a red T-shirt that said: Nobody's Perfect; I just always thought I was nobody....

Lily was praying that she would make some friends today, she didn't want to spend the first few days alone. She had already gone through the "what ifs" and decided they probably...and hopefully wouldn't happen.

James Potter awoke to a pillow being thrown at his face. 

"Sirius! Geroff"

"Come ON Prongsie!! Get UP!!"

"Fine! FINE! I'm up"

Then realization hit him. They were going to Diagon Alley today! He loved going to Diagon Alley. Remus and Peter arrived shortly and it wasn't long before they left. Of course, they had to go to Zonko's first. I mean, who in their right mind wouldn't? And setting off some fireworks and dungbombs would always be fun...but who to set them on...or by.. or wherever they happened to land.

"Come on Mom!! Let's go!"

"Lily! Why on earth are you in such a rush?"

"I want to gooo!!! Please!!! let's go!!!"

"Ok! Ok, I'm coming!"

"Thank you!"

Lily headed out to the car and it wasn't long before they were on the road to Diagon Alley. She quickly got her Hogwarts' robes, books, potion supplies and other necessities. Then, of course, she *had* to get some other stuff. Sure, they moved because of financial problems but hey, she still had A LOT of money in her wizarding banks. She was supposed to meet her mom somewhere...she couldn't exactly remember the name right now but nevertheless, she still had two hours. 

Lily, being the klutz she was, it wasn't long before she ran into something...or someone....

She fell to the ground and quickly started apologizing. 

"Jeez! I'm such a klutz...I'm sorry!"

"No...it was my fault..."

Lily was busy dusting herself off and then looked at who she has ran into. 

It was a girl. She looked strangely familiar. Weird. She had brown hair, just a little past her shoulders and hazel eyes. She was very pretty. 

"I'm Lily. Lily Evans"

"Melinda Cleary. So.. are you new? You don't look like a first year..."

"Yeah.. I'm going to be a sixth year.. I'm 15."

"Your 15? Did you skip a year?"

Lily smiled. "No. My birthday's on Christmas."

"Oh duh... I get it. Sorry...it's just that most people are 16 when they start they're sixth year."

"Yeah.. I know.. People in my old school did too."

"Really? Where'd you go?"

"Salem Academy... in America"

"Oh! I have a cousin that goes there. She's 16.. just like us"

"Really?? That's weird...what's her name?"

"Melody Thompson"

"Oh my god! Are you serious? She was my best friend!"

"Really? That's so cool"

The girls continued talking about whatnot and who knows what. Obviously, both girl were klutzes because it wasn't long before they ran into more people. Well, before Lily did. 

She apologized--- AGAIN.

"I'm sorry." She grinned at Melinda. "I'm such a klutz"

"It's ok.. I wasn't looking either."

Lily, after dusting herself off --- AGAIN, looked up. 

She saw a boy.

Not any boy, a strangely familiar boy.

VERY FAMILIAR.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok...This is all I'm writing now. I'll add more later.....or soon


End file.
